The Beginning of the End
by Name C.H.A.O.S
Summary: This is where I pickup from the ending of Metamorphosis. Also, just letting you know, I suck at summaries. This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it!


_**The Beginning of the End**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**Metamorphosis**_

**Chapter 1: The Death and the Oath**

Gregor's POV

Gregor finally understood what his family wanted. They wanted him dead. _If that's what they want_, he thought, _I guess this will be the last thing I'll give to them_. Suddenly, he didn't have the little strength he had. He couldn't move any longer. Sighing his last breath, he remembered everybody he met in the office and throughout his business trips. His boss and the chief clerk, the salesmen and the apprentices, the stupid teaboy, and two or three friends from other businesses.

He remembers one friend in particular, though it is vague. This friend, by the name of Marshall Meyers, was an amateur businessman. He was serious when it came to business, but when he wasn't doing it, he was fun and relaxing. Gregor learned this one day when he had to go over to offer him a place at Gregor's company. He declined, but invited Gregor to a party. Gregor pondered the offer, and after a while, accepted. He had this so called 'fun', but his boss found out and was fuming. He never saw Marshall Meyers again._  
_

He slumped over, life force fading away...

* * *

Marshall Meyers's POV

It has been 2 years since I have seen Mr. Gregor Samsa. After all, his definition of fun' is nothing more than reading the newspaper and doing his paperwork! Nevertheless, he was a good businessman. The only reason I did not accept his offer is because I heard his employer always spied on their workers to see if they did what they were told. Something he didn't want, so, as you have already heard, I declined.

Anyway, my work hasn't gone well and I was forced to rent a room along with three other fellows. "So here's your room.", Mr. Samsa told them as he brought them to it. Wait. Mr. Samsa?!

"Um, excuse me sir," I began,"I know it's not my business, but do you have a son?" I had to ask because this could be Gregor's house! Mr. Samsa's face immedeately darkened. "No, Mr. Meyers, I don't have a son. In fact, I never had a son.", he responded firmly, as if to reassure himself,"If you need anything, just call." With that, Mr. Samsa left us to settle in.

**TIME SKIP 5 Months (Gregor's Death)**

Mr. Samsa invited us to listen to his daughter play the violin. I immediately decided to go, for there is nothing else to do here. I prepared myself, and then walked toward their living room. "Well, today we are all united here to listen to my daughter play her violin!", Mr. Samsa said cheerfully, and smiled at her daughter. I am no fool, for I saw something weighing down on him. Anyway, his daughter, whose name I found out was Grete, started playing her violin with soft and tender strokes of her bow.

I was interested at first, I don't deny it, but then I grew tired of her playing. I looked at the floor and suddenly saw a big insect that was staring intently at Grete. "My God, what is that?!", I cried out as I pointed to the insect. Mr. Samsa and Grete immediately started chasing it, and finally managed to corner it in a room. "I will not live in a place that houses vermin like those!", one of my 'roommates' cried out, and the other one agreed. They both packed their things in a matter of seconds and fled the house.

Mr. Samsa looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to do the same thing, too. "I admit, I will not live here.", I said as I immediately raised my hands in surrender. Mr. Samsa nodded. He turned to leave. "But," I started,"I want to take a look at this 'vermin'."

Mr. Samsa glared at me for a good five minutes, and responded,"Never, for he is a savage beast not to be dealt with." That said, he turned an went to the kitchen, where the family was gathered. I was going to pack my stuff, but curiosity got the hold of me. I stayed and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"We have to get rid of it! Can't you see it is not Gregor, but a savage beast that is trying to take over us!", Grete yelled. I peeked in and just barely caught the nodding heads of the family.

"So that 'vermin' is Gregor Samsa?", I spoke as I entered the room. The family was so startled that they jumped out of their seats. _Just for the fun!_, I smirked inwardly.

"You have no right to meddle in our family business!", Mr. Samsa shouted in rage.

"Oh, but Gregory is none other than the businessman that I met a couple of years ago. If that is truly him, how can you keep in a place like that awful room? If this is truly how you treat your kin, then you are as equally savage and beastly yourself!", I yelled. I don't know why I accepted that thing was Gregor, but I got the feeling it was him.

Their daughter suddenly came up to me, glaring, and slapped me. Hard. Oh, so hard it left a red mark on my left cheek.

"Sir!", a cleaner suddenly shouted, "Come and have a look at this! It's dead! It's just lying there."

I realized that by it they meant Gregor, and we all rushed up. I looked at poor Gregor, lifeless. I started to surge forward and Grete tried to stop me. "No, it must be one of his tricks! He is just acting to lure you in! He's just-"

_**SMACK!**_

The sound of me slapping Grete resonated down the house. The force I put upon her was so powerful that she fell to the floor. _How dare she speak like that to her own brother, even though he turned into and insect? ESPECIALLY IF HE IS CLEARLY DEAD?!_

I walked toward Gregor's dead body as Mr and Mrs Samsa rushed to help their daughter. I crouched and touched Gregor's hard shell. Yep, definitely dead. _Gregor, even though fun is a concept you never learned as much as business, I swear to you that I will take revenge for what they did to you until my life ends. I **wil**__**l** punish all of those guilty of the crimes they commited against_ you.

That said, I turned and left the Samsa residence, without any of my stuff, hoping to fulfill what I just promised.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic! Hopefully you guys have already read Franz Kafka's _Metamorphosis_ to know where I started, hence the title. The title also refers to the fate of the Samsa family. Anyway guys, hope you liked it and please review, any review whether positive or negative is appreciated to help improve the story. See ya in Chapter 2!**

** -Name C.H.A.O.S.**


End file.
